home_and_away_1988fandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Adams
Pretty, smart, generous and sincere, it's hard to believe Charlotte Adams struggled through anything. While Charlotte's fairly bright, she's no genius and had struggled to get far in her medical degree – especially since she suffered from extreme exam anxiety. Before each exam, Charlotte convinced herself she's going to fail and spent her days and nights studying furiously. Her fears were usually unfounded as she almost always comes near the top of the class. Even so, Charlotte claimed she got lucky. Charlotte's real gift in life couldn't be found in any medical journal. She had an uncanny ability to draw people out and make them feel good about themselves. She enjoyed meeting people and loved hearing their stories. Part of the reason she puts herself through the strain of medical school is because she was looking forward to helping people on a professional level. Even as a child she was very gentle and she was the one who looked after her siblings when her parents weren't around. Noting her caring and dedicated demeanor, her parents persuaded Charlotte to consider a career in medicine. For a while Charlotte lived on campus at the university. However, dorm living took its toll and Charlotte decided to move in temporarily with her grandmother, who lives in a small flat in Summer Bay. The relaxed, laid-back lifestyle is what Charlotte loved about Summer Bay – except for the noisy boys who live downstairs (Jude, Noah and Seb). Charlotte's had just about enough of their band rehearsals and it wasn't long before she told them what she really thinks. Storylines Saving Jude's Life Charlotte recently graduated from university and was doing a full-time rotation at the Northern Districts Hospital. On a particularly busy day at the hospital, due to a helicopter crash in the surrounding area, Charlotte found herself as the only doctor left when an unconscious Jude Lawson (Ben Steel) was wheeled in seriously injured after a motorcycle crash. With the guidance of former doctor, Flynn Saunders (Martin Dingle-Wall), Charlotte was able to carry out the required treatment and Jude survived. During the period of Jude’s recovery, she became friendly with Jude, Jude's brother Noah (Beau Brady), and their friend Seb Miller (Mitch Firth). Charlotte’s was being trained by Dr. Carlingford (Alan Faulkner). A bit of a bully, he always expected the best to be done on his hospital. Steve Kent Charlotte was girlfriend to another doctor, Steve Kent (Don Hany). He however worked at a city hospital and was only able to see Charlotte a periodic intervals. He was constantly telling Charlotte that she should put her gran in a home and move to the city as there were better job opportunities. However, Charlotte disagreed, constantly saying that caring for her gran was more important. This was despite her gran’s behaviour becoming more erratic, including when she nearly got ran over by Alf Stewart’s (Ray Meagher) ute. Steve was the son of a senior doctor in the city, and when Dr. Carlingford found out about this, his attitude to Charlotte changed, letting her clock off early. Despite their disagreement over what they should do with Gladys, Steve proposed to Charlotte. Charlotte gave a less than enthusiastic yes, and that night after much shouting Jude, Hayley Smith (Bec Cartwright) and Noah found Charlotte on the stairs, crying and bruised. Charlotte then breaks up with Steve and he is never seen again. Living with Sally One night, after Charlotte had went to bed; Gladys decided to do some ironing before she got distracted by the TV. Charlotte and Gladys had to be rescued from the smoke house by Jude and Noah. Finally, Charlotte decided that it was time that Gladys went into a home. Living alone, Sally Fletcher (Kate Ritchie) offered Charlotte a place at her house after Shauna Bradley (Kylie Watson) had left town. Charlotte helped a few familiar faces through medical problems. Sally suffered from cancer, and Leah Patterson (Ada Nicodemou) and Gypsy Nash (Kimberley Cooper) prepared to have their babies. On the night of the school formal, Charlotte is called out to a car accient which involves Alex Poulos (Danny Raco), Brodie Hanson (Susie Rugg) and Miles Alcott (Steven Rooke). Charlotte and the paramedics battle to save Miles on the side of the road, but ultimately fail and he dies at the scene. Relationship with Jude Charlotte and Jude began a relationship. After an HSE party at the Lawson House, Seb saw Charlotte leaving in the morning so they then decided to go public with their relationship, however there were some stumbling blocks. After a night out drinking, Jude wasn’t there for Charlotte after she was attacked by Justin Bell at work and then Jude, seemed distant after Will and Gypsy’s wedding. Charlotte soon faced more trials when she discovered when she was pregnant. She first turned to Flynn for the support she needed, which led to friction between Flynn and Jude. Jude was understandably annoyed that his girlfriends could never talk to him and always went to Flynn first. Jude then explains that his ex-girlfriend Shauna had made a pass at Flynn several months earlier. Charlotte assures Jude she will never let him and down and he moves in with her at Sally's. Pregnancy with Twins Her pregnancy caused a few slight problems at school when a patient came in with meningitis and Charlotte needed to be moved off the case as it could be detrimental to the baby. She also helped treat Noah when he came into hospital. Soon after, Noah moved out to live with Hayley and so Jude moved into Sally’s house to live with Charlotte. It was after the ferry disaster that Charlotte began to notice that she was beginning to feel better. She wakes up one morning to find her morning sickness has eased and she goes into hospital to have ultrasound only to find she has miscarried and is left devastated and has been admitted to the hospital. Rhys Sutherland (Michael Beckley) and Shelley Sutherland (Paula Forrest), who had miscarried a son 15 years ago, helped Jude and Charlotte through this difficult time and they held a ceremony for the twins up at the headland. Addiction to Painkillers Charlotte also had to worry about whether or not Jude was being faithful and soon her mind was put to rest in the worst possible why when Jude told her that he was leaving her and getting back together with Shauna. He soon left town. Charlotte was left a mess and began self prescribing. One morning when Charlotte was taking a walk she found a baby that had been left outside. She took it home and started looking after it as if it were her own. Flynn found out that it was photographer’s assistant Dana’s baby, and when he helped set her up with support, Mia was returned. Inheriting Money When her superior at Northern Districts, Dr. Carlingford verbally chastises her one time too many, Charlotte resigns and decides to leave Summer Bay. She began lavishing her friends with pricey gifts, some which were less welcome than others. Vinnie Patterson’s (Ryan Kwanten) cousin, Mav Patterson (Clayton Williams), who was visiting the bay at the time, convinced Charlotte that she should come to Vietnam with him and that she would invest the money in an orphanage. Death On the day Charlotte was supposed to be leaving she decided to take one last time in the ocean. However she was pulled under by a rip and was rescued by Josh West (Daniel Collopy) unconscious. During her last few seconds of consciousness, Charlotte sees a vision of Jude underwater. Charlotte was resuscitated and taken to hospital where she starts asking for Jude. Jude returns from Melbourne almost immediately and spends time with Charlotte, but Charlotte soon dies after suffering complications from her near drowning. Charlotte had a service held in her honour up on the headland, and they returned to Sally’s house for will to be read out. It hadn’t been changed and Charlotte had left the money to Jude. After much friction between him and Noah, Jude finally announced that he was going to invest the money in the orphanage as he feels it is what Charlotte would have wanted. Charlotte's death has an effect on several other people; Josh who blames himself for not putting up the right flags and resigns as a lifeguard, and Jade Sutherland (Kate Garven) who decides to "live for the moment". Character Development Charlotte is described by Network Seven as "pretty, smart, generous and sincere" and has "an uncanny ability to draw people out and make them feel good about themselves". Charlotte likes to meet new people and learn about their life. Charlotte works in medicine and enrolled in medical school so she could carry out work on a professional level. She is also described "fairly bright" but "no genius" so she struggles to get through her degree. Charlotte often surprises herself when she succeeds in her work and not one to boast Charlotte just "claims she was lucky". Producers decided to write the character out of Home and Away in 2002. Chaves-Jacobsen told Jason Herbison from Inside Soap that "it's sad but it's just something that happens." For her portrayal of Charlotte, Chaves-Jacobsen was nominated for Most Popular New Female Talent at the 2002 Logie Awards.Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Doctors Category:Deceased Category:Past characters